


skin and saliva

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Enemies, F/M, Hate Sex, I geniunely don't know where to begin with tags, Rough Sex, heck let's go, what have I done?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:06:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fill for this prompt on Dreamwidth: Gabriel is very self-righteous and nonchalant about it all, Beelz keeps it business-like. After all, he's an angel and she's a demon and they both know their place. Except for the rough sex, of course.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	skin and saliva

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Lars, you know how I said there's a fanfic I have that you are categorically not allowed to read? This is that one. Do not read this, do not pass go, do not collect $200.. It is straight up porn. (tbh if you want to read it I'm not gonna fight ya, but you may not look at me the same again, yeet).
> 
> A fill for [this ](https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/616.html?thread=22632#cmt22632) prompt on Dreamwidth.

“That was our territory,” Gabriel snarled. He’d been snarling for the past ten minutes.

Beelzebub watched him, let her eyes flick up and down. Up and down. Up and down.

His back was to a wall. It might not be by design. With any other angel, it definitely would not be by design.

But this was Gabriel.

He wouldn’t have gone to the trouble of summoning her just to yell about a territory mix-up.

She knew what he wanted. Could see it in his eyes, just a touch too wild. Could feel it in the way he was pacing. Back and forth. Like one of her prettiest hell hounds, all tied up.

“I could smite you where you stand, Beelzebub,” Gabriel growled. He took two steps forward, leaned right into her face. ”I am more powerful that you could ever understand.”

His breath puffed against her cheeks. Hot. Bitter.

If Beelzebub were a patient creature, she would make him wait. She would make him get down on his knees and _beg_ her for it.

But patience was not a virtue she was known for.

She lifted her arm, smashed it against his throat, and pushed, shoving him against the wall.

With her other hand, she reached down, gripped him tight, almost clawing at his Effort.

Oh. He’d chosen a different one this time.

No bother. She could match it.

She ripped his trousers from his body, and stuck her fingers into his cunt, working them backwards and forwards.

Gabriel’s head slammed back into the brick, but he didn’t close his eyes. They were fixed on her, anger boiling at the corners.

His breaths were straining against her hold. She pushed harder, lifting him from the ground. He was held in place only by the arm against his throat.

She grinned, long and slow, stared into his eyes.

Ooh, tears now.

Lovely.

She discarded of her own trousers with barely a thought, and plunged into him, thrusting up.

He was warm. Soft. Dripping.

She shifted her grip, placing a hand on each of his shoulders, let him gasp for air.

He spat, barely missing her face.

She held him until he broke, a whimper escaping from his lips.

It was delicious to hear. Almost as delicious as the red sweeping over his dishevelled vessel, painting his cheeks.

To his credit, he didn’t drop his gaze.

Beelzebub pulled back, only for a moment, then thrust in again, deeper, and Gabriel’s eyes finally fluttered shut.

And then she began in earnest, thrusting up into his quim, letting her nails sink into his shoulders.

It built within her quickly, warmth, starting as a tickle in her gut. It built with each thrust into Gabriel’s body, buzzing under her skin.

Gabriel let out a sound, somewhere between a growl and a moan.

They locked eyes again. She let the hatred bore into her, let it fuel her movements.

Oh. _Oh._

She took one hand from his shoulder, and shoved it against his clit, scraping along it.

Gabriel screamed, clenching down.

And there. Ah. _Ah._

Beelzebub lost control of her tempo. She let herself thrust wildly into Gabriel as it washed through her body, whiting out her vision.

She felt teeth sink into her shoulder, and a noise broke free from her too, tangling with Gabriel’s muffled groans.

Then stayed there for a moment, Gabriel’s head resting against her shoulder, letting reality trickle back in.

Beelzebub felt the strange urge to hug him.

She crushed it a mere second after it formed.

She pushed him away and staggered back, panting.

Gabriel would have crumpled to the ground. She saw his knees shaking. But he got a grip on the wall, and kept himself upright.

He snapped his fingers, and he was clean, unruffled. Good as new.

She wasn’t. She’d wear his slick against her skin, like a demon should, and he could do nothing stop her.

…she did miracle up some trousers though. She had standards.

“Right,” Gabriel said. He had straightened up, combing a hand through his already immaculate hair.

He always got like this after. Curt. Haughty.

She stared at him, ran a tongue over her lips.

He dropped his gaze.

“Don’t let it happen again, alright?” He said, and between one moment and the next, he was gone, slipping through the fabric of reality.

Beelzebub took a few moments longer to collect herself.

And then she let a small, private smile stretch her features.

By God. That would never get old.

**Author's Note:**

> So usually before I post something, I read over it a few times to make sure it's a functional piece of text. That is not the case this time - I am too embarrased to actually process this in my brain. But, yeah, anyway. Enjoy?


End file.
